When the mask falls
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: When Fuji Syuusuke’s mask breaks everyone realizes too late.. Various Alternate endings done. Chapter 10 behind the scenes. The tenipuri cast take a break before the next chapter
1. When the mask falls it shatters

**When the mask falls it shatters.**

**Summary: When Fuji Syuusuke's mask breaks everyone realizes too late. Implied TezRyo and AtoFuji, unrequited TezuFuji. Open ended. **

**Rating: T**

Yuuta climbed up the stairs towards his room. It's already late and most of the inhabitants of the house had fallen asleep. "I have to stop staying up late" he muttered to himself as he walked pass his brothers room.

"I hate you..."

Yuuta stopped and looked at the door where the soft voice came from.

"Aniki?"

Curiosity got the better of him as he knocked on the door and entered. His eyes went in shock. Fuji Syuusuke laid on the floor his hand clutching a bloody wrist.

"ANIKI!" Yuuta scrambled towards his brother and kneeled before him. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" he asked, panic evident in his voice.

He then saw a razor about a foot from his older brother. 'Damn it...' he cursed mentally. He stood up to call on their older sister when he felt a hand reach up to his wrist "No...don't..." Yuuta's eyes widened once more. Since when did his brother plead?! He sat down again and reached into his brothers emergency cabinet pulling out a few bandages and hurriedly wrapped them around the older one's wrist. Syuusuke was quiet all throughout the process which unnerved Yuuta even more.

"It's him again, isn't it?" he asked softly while helping his brother to lean on him.

"No it's not"

"You can't lie to me..."

"I know..."

Yuuta glared at the razor and noticed something beneath it. That something was smeared in blood as well, that something was a small rectangular object. That something...

Was the picture of Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"I had a chance you know..." Syuusuke started. Sadness etched in his voice as tears threaten to come down. "I had a chance... but I wasted it... now... now it's all too late..."

Too late indeed, Yuuta knew what his brother was talking about, the rumor already got to St. Rudolph.

The rumor that Kunimitsu Tezuka is with Ryoma Echizen.

"I'm so tired of this..." Syuusuke muttered. Yuuta held his brother in an attempt to comfort him, he had seen his brother so many times on the verge of breaking and now that he did Yuuta didn't know what to do.

"Yuuta?"

"What?"

"May I remove my mask?" The question came as a plea rather than a request. Yuuta closed his eyes and sighed. He knows that his brother was not asking for permission but assurance.

"Go ahead..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizuki-san, I want to play singles one" Mizuki turned around to stare at Yuuta, his hand which was busy twirling his soft hair now lay on his side unmoving.

"Whatever for, Yuuta-kun?"

"I want to see for myself the results"

"Result of what?"

"The result of my brother taking off his mask"

At that point Mizuki understood what Yuuta was meaning to say, he knew what was going on as well, after all.

So Yuuta will play Singles one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Game set and Match, Echizen of Seigaku, six games to love (6-0)." Arai, who was the referee for this practice game announced. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and called out the next players. "Players of singles two please enter the court. For Seigaku: Fuji Syuusuke. For St. Rudolph-- " Arai stared in shock at the paper realizing what was happening.

For the past two battles St Rudolph followed their line up for regional tournament and Seigaku did as well, actually Seigaku's whole line-up didn't change, but as singles three came the change in the line-up was seen but the rest just dismissed it, thinking that Yuuta wanted to challenge his brother and Mizuki wanted to face Tezuka. With Seigaku leading two games to one, everybody expected that Seigaku has it in the bag anyway.

"For St. Rudolph...Mizuki Hajime." All eyes turned to the court. Everyone was thinking. "What the hell?! Is St. Rudolph thinking of suicide?!"

"What's going on, Hajime?" Fuji asked as he stood in the service area.

_**Fuji Syuusuke to serve!**_

"I should be asking you the same question, Fuji-kun"

"What do you mean?"

_**(St. Rudolph)15 -0 (Seigaku)**_

"You should know well what I mean..."

"I don't... enlighten me"

"Kunimitsu Tezuka..."

_**30-0**_

"What about him?"

"You mean what about you..."

"You're not making sense"

"Let me finish"

"Go ahead"

"What about him and Echizen?"

_**40-0**_

"How much do you know?"

"Enough to make me come charging here at late notice."

_**Game St. Rudolph Mizuki, change court!**_

"Come charging here?"

"..."

"I don't need your help." _Tsubame Gaishi_

_**0-15**_

"I'm not here to help"

"Then why?"

"I want to see the reason..."

"what reason?"

"The reason why your so broken"

_**Game set and match, St. Rudolph Mizuki. Seigaku default.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

The Seigaku regulars stared at Fuji as he walked from the court, eyes covered by his hair, racket lying useless on the court. Mizuki walked out as well and looked at Yuuta. "The ball's in your court, Yuuta-kun... Good luck"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Singles one, Seigaku: Kunimitsu Tezuka vs. St. Rudolph: Fuji Yuuta**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**(St. Rudolph) 0-15 (Seigaku)**_

"You really are stubborn aren't you, Kunimitsu Tezuka?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stubborn to the point of ignorance the way I see it."

_**15 all**_

"Get to the point..." _Tezuka-zone activated_

"Tell me the truth..."

"We are in a match. Personal problems are not to be bought out in a match"

"This is the only time you can talk"

"I refuse"

"Fine. But it will cause the destruction of your team"

_**15-30**_

"Start talking"

"I knew that would get your attention."

"..."

"What do you think about my brother?"

"I see no conne--"

"Just answer, damn it" _Twist spin shot_

_**15-40**_

"Fuji Syuusuke..."

"That's right..."

"Is my rival..."

"That's it?!"

_**30-40**_

"What do you want to hear?"

"How much do you know him?

"I don't know him at all..."

_**40 all**_

"You lie..."

"I don't"

"Alright then... how about Echizen?"

_**Game St. Rudolph. Change court!**_

"What are you getting at?"

"Tell the truth, teme..."

"Echizen... is a special player."

"and outside tennis?"

_**0-15**_

"I refuse to answer that question"

"I'm not forcing you anyway."

"..."

"What happened to my brother?"

"Fuji? Nothing... he seems perfectly fine"

"Bullshit!"

_**0-30**_

"..."

"You are so stubborn..."

"..."

"So stupid..."

"..."

"and so goddamned blind!"

_**0-40**_

"talk to me, Yuuta. What's wrong"

"Aniki..."

"..."

"Aniki is broken and its all your fault!!!"

_**Game St. Rudolph! Change court!**_

"If he was I would have noticed..."

"..."

"but his mask prevents me from doing so"

"what mask?"

"you know what I mean"

"The only mask I know is the one that shattered two days ago."

"Wha--"

"Fuji Syuusuke isn't hiding anything from anyone anymore."

_**0-15 **_

"That's not true"

"Why don't you see for yourself..."

"..."

"Oh I forgot... your blind to the feelings of others besides Echizen."

"Leave Ryoma out of this."

_**0-30**_

"So it's true"

"..."

"I figured as much..."

_**0-40**_

"YUUTA!" Yuuta spun around to meet his brother's eyes. Tezuka looked as well only to be stunned at the sight of the tensai with tears on his eyes. "Enough..." he whispered as he turned around and ran.

Yuuta looked at Tezuka in rage...

"Game set and match... Kunimitsu Tezuka, Seigaku" he turned around "congratulations." And walked away.

**Game set and match. Fuji Yuuta, little brother.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Fuji ran out of the courts, passing various people murmuring. "Fuji-senpai!" he heard Echizen, Kaidoh and Momo call out. "Fuji!" Inui, Eiji and Oishi... but he kept running not wanting to stop for anyone or anything until he felt a hand pull his wrist stopping him completely.

He didn't even argue as he was guided towards a luxury car and ushered inside. "Syuusuke-san" he looked up at the person who called him. "Atobe..." His tears fell freely from his eyes, his body begun to shake violently as he cried. Atobe sat beside him embracing him and silently comforting him. The door opposite them opened revealing a very surprised and worried Fuji Yuuta. "Aniki.." Atobe motioned him to enter and sit beside his sobbing brother. "Yuuta-kun, do you have his bags?"

"I grabbed it when I had the chance" he said motioning to the two bags he was holding. "His racket is in here too..."

"Good. I don't think it's proper for him to stay here any longer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syuusuke woke up and noticed it was almost dusk. He had fallen asleep while crying.

"So that's what you're planning?"

"It would be a waste to not ask, at least."

"I hate to admit it but I agree..."

"..."

Syuusuke followed the two talking voices, turning around he saw Atobe and Yuuta talking to each other on what seemed like two couches. "Aniki..." Yuuta looked at him in concern.

"Where are we Yuuta?"

Atobe smiled at him. Noticing the absence of the Tensai's usual mask of smiles. "You're in my place. Yuuta called your sister already."

"I see..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SEIGAKU! FIGHT!"

The tennis club stated their daily exercises, everything looked normal, but if you would observe them closely you would see that they were all avoiding the eyes of their captain and a certain freshman, and if you looked a little closer you would see them looking for someone.

"Ohayo... sorry I'm late..."

Everyone stopped to look at the origin of the voice. Fuji Syuusuke, dressed in his school uniform approached the court.

"Fuji. Your late. Why are you still in your uniform? Go ahead and change then do twenty laps around the courts." Tezuka Ordered

Fuji arrived without his mask, And he had no intention of putting it back on. Letting everyone present to see the blank expression on his face as he shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, Tezuka-san" all of them, including Tezuka himself, was surprised as Fuji addressed Tezuka, it was a first that he called him Tezuka-san. It was as if he and Tezuka just met yesterday.

Fuji handed a small envelope to Tezuka

"What is this?"

"My resignation letter."

"I'm not letting you resign"

"That will cause the fall of the club, then" everybody was taken by surprise again at the uncharacteristic edge in the tensai's voice

"Then I'm taking you out of the regulars"

"I won't be attending this club anymore. Can't you get that through your head?!"

"Fuji..."

"No more Tezuka... no more... I've had enough of this... I'm leaving..." Fuji took out his regulars jacket and threw it to the ground he turned wordlessly around after and walked away without turning back because he feared that if he did his tears would start falling once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home" Fuji announced as he entered the house. He had been in a very bad mood for the rest of the day, evading all the other regulars who seemed to be determined to get him to change his mind.

He entered the living room and was greeted by Yuuta and Atobe Keigo...

"What are you doing here?"

Atobe stood and handed him an envelope. "Here"

"And this is?"

Atobe smirked

"Transfer papers to Hyoutei."

Owari?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bloody Samurai: Tell me what you think and I might make an official ending... or better yet various endings. I'm open to suggestions or request on a specific ending. Feel free to tell me through reviews. Thank you for reading.

By the way in case some don't know open ended means your free to imagine a possible ending


	2. TezukaFuji Ending

**You will realize once you have lost it all.**

**Summary: Tezuka realizes the pain of losing the one you care for the most and fights to get it back betting it all in this one last chance. TezFuji and MomoRyo**

**A/N: Chapter plot suggested by: The NewKid25, Eternalxice, Yaeli54 and Moonlight-sama**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is certainly not mine.**

**Rating: T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"A match with Hyoutei?"

All of the members of the Seigaku tennis club turned to look at their Vice-captain. Oishi was looking at Ryuzaki in utmost shock. They knew about the mock tournament that was going to be held but they didn't expect their first opponent to be Hyoutei especially when...

"You heard it." Ryuzaki confirmed "A match with Hyoutei" She then turned to Tezuka and gave him a skeptical look and turned around. Tezuka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hyoutei"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Players, please proceed to court 2. The match will start in 5 minutes._**

The match venue was one of the street courts near Seigaku. Hyoutei members arrived early and were followed shortly by the Seigaku regulars.

The area was unusually quiet. The two hundred Hyoutei players were present but not one of them was cheering.

It was as if they attended a funeral.

"Let's go register. The sooner we finish this the better." Oishi said while walking towards the registration booth and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a familiar face in registering.

That familiar face was wearing a Hyoutei jacket.

That familiar face had his blue eyes open.

That familiar figure was

"Fuji Syuusuke"

Fuji looked up at the mention of his name. Not even bothering to put up the mask that he had removed. He smiled a smile that Oishi had a hard time translating.

"Hello, Oishi"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Seigaku vs. Hyoutei! The score is tied with both teams at two wins each. Tie break match, Singles one! Kunimitsu Tezuka of Seigaku vs. Atobe Keigo_**

_**Seigaku Last Set!**_

_**Hyoutei's Atobe to serve!**_

"..."

"Aren't you even going to ask me anything?"

"What would I ask you?"

"How about: Why is Fuji in your team?"

"I already know the answer to that"

_**(Seigaku) 15 – 0 (Hyoutei)**_

"How silly of me... of course you do."

"...you're an ass"

"So the great Tezuka cusses straight to his enemy's face now"

"This is your entire fault"

"Pray tell, how can it be Ore-sama's fault?"

"You gave him false information"

"I can never do that!"

_**15 all!**_

"What did you tell him, Atobe Keigo."

"I think the question here, Kunimitsu Tezuka is—What did you not tell him"

_**15-30**_

"..."

"What's wrong Tezuka? Can't comprehend for once in your life?

"Echizen..."

"What?"

"It's because of the rumors about me and Echizen."

"..."

"And about your unrequited love for him"

_**30 all!**_

"Ore-sama does not know what you are talking about"

"Ore-sama doesn't..."

"..."

"But Atobe Keigo does"

_**40-30**_

"Yes he does..."

"..."

"And he's not giving up that easily to you"

"Neither am I"

_**Advantage; Hyoutei!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting a bit serious in there, ne Shishido-senpai?" Choutaro Otori asked his doubles partner who merely shrugged.

"What I'm seeing is a talk show..." Gakuto complained.

"..."

"What's the matter Jirou?" Yuushi asked the usually asleep player.

"Nothing..." Jirou muttered and promptly fell asleep on the bench.

"What's eating him?" Shishido asked no one in particular

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Deuce! _** **_Tie break will resume in 5 minutes._**

"What's wrong with you Tezuka?" Ryuzaki asked the seigaku captain as he sat down "This isn't your true strength... even if this is just a mock match you cannot let your guard down."

"I know..." He glanced over at the Hyoutei Bench where Fuji was talking to Atobe, a grim expression on his face. The said person then turned to face him, and Tezuka swore that he saw that expression soften.

"Fuji..."

Kunimitsu Tezuka will win this game...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Game set and match: Seigaku seven games to six!**_

Tezuka and Atobe shook hands and Tezuka turned his back on the other.

"Tezuka..."

Tezuka stopped and turned around to see Atobe who crossed the net to his side.

"What?"

Atobe glared at him and did something no one quite expected him to do. Punch the Seigaku captain on the face.

"You deserve that..."

Atobe then walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji..."

Fuji was packing his stuff when he heard someone call his name. "What is it?" he knew who it was immediately, without having to look around "... Tezuka?"

Tezuka stood behind him stopping himself from reaching to Fuji and forcefully turning him around. "We need to talk"

"Sorry, my team mates are waiting for me. Maybe, some other time, ne?"

Fuji picked up his bag and walked away, and he stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. "We are talking now." Growled Tezuka in a commanding tone in which Fuji instinctively froze.

"Echizen and I..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buchou... are we going to wait for Fuji-senpai?" Choutaro asked as he boarded the bus.

"No need... he will be taken care of." Atobe confirmed. His eyes traveled to the courts where he saw Tezuka apparently talking to Fuji, who had his back on him head hung low. He knew from the start that this would happen. He accepted the fact that the moment he steps on the court to play against Tezuka, he would have to let Fuji go. Yet, he never expected it to hurt this much.

"Ne... Atobe, are you alright?" Atobe was cut from his line of thought by Jirou's hand pulling on his jacket.

"Hai... let's go, Jirou" As he boarded the bus and was about to take his usual spot up front Jirou tugged him towards the back seats. "Come on, Atobe!" he said childishly, not in the mood to argue, Atobe followed. As the bus started to move Jirou whispered to Atobe "It's alright now... no one's watching" Atobe looked shocked and realized that Jirou was right when he was going to ask Jirou why he had asked him to sit there he saw Jirou asleep by the window.

Atobe smiled. "Thank you, Jirou" he said as he let go of the emotion he had been holding back.

"You're welcome... Keigo" Jirou whispered to himself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka made a lot of on the spot thinking. Atobe fist connecting with his jaw jump-started his brain causing him to corner Fuji in the first place. "Echizen..." He was about to start a new sentence when...

"ECHIZEN ECHIZEN ECHIZEN! ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IS THAT TALENTED FRESHMAN OF YOURS! IF YOU DAMN CARE ABOUT HIM SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT?!" Tezuka froze at the sudden outburst

"HAS IT EVER OCCURED TO YOU THAT I'M SICK OF HEARING THAT NAME FROM YOU?!" Tezuka was almost at the limit of his patience, if Fuji didn't stop...

"I'M TIRED OF THIS TEZUKA! I'M GOING BACK TO MY TEAM. THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER— " Tezuka then decided that it was the perfect time to shut the ranting tensai up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tezu—" Oishi froze in his tracks. He was supposed to check why Tezuka wasn't with them yet, by Ryuzaki-sensei's orders. He had expected something drastic by the time he heard Fuji practically yelling at Tezuka, that's why he hurried up in the first place, but he didn't expect this scene...

Tezuka was holding Fuji, who seemed too shocked to move, kissing him fiercely, not caring that there were still some random players around. "Oishi, what are you staring... at..." Eiji looked at the direction his doubles partner was looking at and froze as well.

"I... I think now would be a perfect time to leave them, Eiji.."

"Y-yeah..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T-tezuka..." Fuji was shocked at what just transpired between him and Tezuka who was panting slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Listen to me...It wont take long... just listen..." Tezuka asked him, tone almost pleading. This was his last chance. He knew it. He felt it. If he didn't do anything now, he won't get another chance.

Fuji didn't answer "When I'm done, you can decide if you still wish to go to Hyoutei or if..." He paused, unsure of what he was going to say next, no, unsure if he has the right to say the next few lines. "You want to come back to Seigaku" He finished softly.

Fuji looked at Tezuka and nodded silently. They both sat down on the bleachers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So they decided to patch things up after all..." Ryuzaki observed from the gates.

"Mada mada dane..." Echizen added, "I'm going home..."

"You aren't even a bit affected by this, Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked

"Why should I? This would get Buchou off my case, after all..."

"Eh? Echizen, what are you talking about?" Oishi asked getting a bit confused.

"Let's just say that Fuji-senpai's going to realize that he didn't actually see something that was happening in front of him..."

The golden pair looked at him as he walked away.

"Takeshi, didn't you say that you were going to walk me home?" Ryoma stopped without even looking.

"Oh yeah! Sorry 'bout that. See you tomorrow everybody! Ryoma! Wait up!!" Momo bowed as he went after the fresman

"Inui-senpai, since when were they on a first name basis?" Kaidoh asked Inui, hoping for an answer since he was supposed to know everything after all.

Inui looked at the two "Could it be..." He started looking absolutely perplexed.

"I CAN FEEL THE FIRE OF YOUNG LOVE BURNING!!! GREAT-O!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ECHIZEN AND MOMO?!" Fuji looked shocked. "And... you were... because Echizen was..."

"Seigaku's next pillar of support" Tezuka finished for him.

"Why didn't I see this?"

"They were able to hide it from the team quite efficiently..."

"Then how did you..." Fuji paused... "You caught them didn't you!!"

"I don't wish to delve further in to the subject..."

Fuji can't help but chuckle. Silence passed the two.

"I'm sorry..." Tezuka looked suddenly at Fuji who had his head hung low. "I should have looked into the situation before I..."

"It's alright. It was also my fault for not saying anything before... my silence made things a lot worse..."

"..."

"What are your plans now?"

"I expect that Ryuzaki-sensei would make me run a hundred laps tomorrow..."

"You're..."

"I'm coming back to Seigaku..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji stopped in front of their house. "Thanks for walking me home."

"I don't mind, Syuusuke..." Fuji surprised at what Tezuka said turned to him. "What did you... I mean... did you just..."

Tezuka smiled inwardly, who knew that a tensai, such as Fuji Syuusuke would actually be lost for words at him saying his first name.

"Would you like to come inside? Nee-san still at work and Kaa-san is with 'Tou-san on their wedding anniversary trip."

"Sure..."

Tezuka stepped inside the house and Fuji led him to the living room. He sat down on the couch, "Tea?" Fuji offered. "Yes, thank you"

Suddenly Tezuka smirked, "Actually Syuusuke, would it be alright if I ask for something else?" he asked the tensai who was about to enter the kitchen.

"What is it?" Tezuka stood up and went to Fuji, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans slender waist. "This." Leaning down he placed his lips on the surprised tensai who, after the initial shock, placed his hands around Tezuka's neck. The kiss deepened and grew passionate; soon they pulled apart, both out of breath.

Tezuka held him close. "I love you, Syuusuke... I hope it's not to late..." Fuji leaned on him. "You're just right on time... Kunimitsu" This time, Tezuka and Fuji saw it.

_**Owari.**_


	3. AtobeFuji Ending

**More than he can possibly give.**

**Summary: After successfully making Fuji transfer to Hyoutei, Atobe puts the final steps of his plan. Same timeline as the second chapter. AtoFuji ending, **

**A/N: Chapter plot suggested by: Arsenicgraffiti; KagerouFuji and shining rain**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is certainly not mine. Trust me on this one...**

**Rating: T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Fuji Syuusuke?"

"Isn't he from Seigaku?"

"Why is he wearing our jersey?"

"I heard that he replaced Kabaji in the regulars"

"Yeah, they said he even took Akutagawa's spot in singles two"

"But why is he now in Hyoutei?"

"Who knows..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji made his way towards Hyoutei's tennis courts while ignoring the various comments of the other students. Oshitari Yuushi spotted him on the way and decided to join him.

"I heard they made it official" Oshitari started

"Who?" Fuji asked, his expression a serious one, the same one he had when he first entered Hyoutei.

"Tezuka and Echizen"

Fuji stopped walking and Yuushi stopped a few paces after, when he looked back he saw the evident look of hate on the other prodigy's face.

"You think I care?" He snapped and then walked on.

Yuushi looked at him as he walked away. He smirked at no one in particular. "He removed his mask entirely, didn't he?" He asked the figure that had been stealthily following them throughout their 'conversation', getting no response he tried again. "But I think I touched a nerve when I mentioned Tezuka and Echizen, don't you agree... Atobe?"

". . ." Atobe walked passed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atobe stood at the bleachers as the regulars gathered. "Ore-sama does not want to see anyone slacking off today! Anyone seen doing so will suffer a punishment so severe that you wish that Kabaji punched you instead" He announced as he flipped his hair. The regulars shuddered at the thought of what the punishment would be.

"Why the torture Atobe?!" Mukahi Gakuto complained

"Ore-sama will not allow us to loose to Seigaku again that easily..."

Fuji stopped adjusting the strings of his racket to look at Atobe. "Seigaku?" he asked, flabbergasted.

Atobe turned around, not facing them and dropped his smirk, replacing it with a glare "Yes... Seigaku."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to play singles one?"

"What?"

Fuji stopped fixing his things to look at Atobe, his mind apparently trying to process the offer given but failing to do so since he was still trying to recover from the previews news. The other players had already gone home and Fuji had the habit of leaving last.

"I'm asking you if you want to play singles one." Atobe tried again, shocking Fuji more by consciously dropping the Ore-sama.

Fuji lowered his head, "I don't want to... I can't..." he said as he sat down on the bench beside his bag. Atobe's gaze on the tensai softened as he came closer and tilting his chin to force the tensai to look at him,

"Syuusuke..."

Fuji pulled away and refused to look at him. "No Keigo... I can't... Tezuka...I still" he lowered his voice not finishing his sentence.

"Let him go, Syuusuke. He's not here anymore... but I am." Fuji looked at him, and Atobe closed the space between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't just about tennis isn't it?" Oshitari asked Atobe the before they meet the regulars to go to the court where they would have to face Seigaku.

Atobe stopped and look at him. "I will not loose this time around." And walked into the school grounds

"Che." He looked up at the clouds "It seems that you will loose more than a team mate today... Kunimitsu Tezuka."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Players, please proceed to court 2. The match will start in 5 minutes.**_

"I'll register" Fuji told them as he walked towards the registration area, as he disappeared around the corner Atobe faced his team. "You go ahead." He told him and followed the tensai.

As Fuji finished the registration form and handed their line up to the official, he heard someone call his name.

"Fuji Syuusuke"

He looked around and saw his former team mate looking at him in shock. He smiled at him, he didn't know why but he just did.

"Hello, Oishi"

Oishi managed to snap out of whatever sort of trance hit him and looked at Fuji. "Fuji, why are you here... and wearing a Hyoutei--" He was cut off by someone walking past him and standing in front of Fuji. "What took you so long, Arn" Atobe asked as he turned around and faced the Seigaku vice captain "Now I see..." He then led Fuji away, an arm around the tensai's waist. "You're not supposed to talk to the opposing team, Syuusuke"

"Saa... Gomen Keigo"

The people around them went quiet at the scene before them.

"Syuusuke?" A voice called out hesitantly as the pair entered the courts. Oishi turned around to face the person who seemed as shock, or even more, as he was.

"T-tezuka..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Seigaku vs. Hyoutei! The score is tied with both teams at two wins each. Tie break match, Singles one! Kunimitsu Tezuka of Seigaku vs. Atobe Keigo**_

"The one who is going to win is Hyoutei!!"

"Go! Go! Go! Seigaku!!"

"Atobe will win! Hyoutei will win!!"

Atobe stepped onto the court and conducted the cheers.

"The one who will win-- "

_**SNAP!**_

Atobe pointed to Fuji, expression serious. "Is me." He declared, and instead of cheering the crowd went silent. He then walked to the net and faced Tezuka. "Which side?"

Tezuka eyed him "Rough."

"Rough."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hyoutei Last Set!**_

_**Seigaku's Tezuka to serve!**_

_**(Hyoutei) 0 - 0 (Seigaku)**_

"..."

"Ore-sama no bigi yoi na!"

"You cannot beat me this easily."

"Arn, what are you talking about?"

"You underestimate me, Atobe. You're not giving me your all."

"And Ore-sama should be concerned, why?"

"You won't win"

"How can Ore-sama loose wan he had already won."

_**15- 0**_

"What are you talking about?"

"I do have the tensai on my side on my side, don't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My, my, my... does Ore-sama have to elaborate?"

"..."

"Alright then..."

"..."

"I do have _your_ tensai on my team, don't I?

_**30-0**_

"Syuusuke"

"Now you got the idea"

"You're just taking advantage."

_**30-15**_

"Advantage? Me? I prefer to call it chance, Tezuka"

"..."

"A chance that you took for granted."

_**40-15**_

"What the hell?"

"You had him within an arm's reach, Tezuka.."

"I..."

"He did feel for you"

_**40-30**_

"He..."

"You just realized too late..."

"..."

"..."

_**Advantage! Seigaku!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"Nya, Oishi... this was the same as the last time..."Eiji said as he clung to his doubles partner

"You right..."

"So this means Tezuka-buchou will..." Momo didn't even continue his sentence.

"Fssssh... You're wrong senpai this isn't the same as before..."Kaidoh added on the conversation.

"But the outcome will remain the same as before" Ryoma added, tilting his cap in arrogant confidence.

"You're wrong Echizen..." Kawamura added, for the first time serious and looking at the bleachers of Hyoutei.

"Why is that Taka-san?" Eiji asked.

Inui closed his notebook and removed his glasses, closing his eyes, "because this game isn't about tennis anymore..."

They all looked at him, shocked that for the first time he isn't muttering about any figures or is he writing down notes. "Why is that Inui-senpai?"

Inui opened his eyes and replaced his glasses he then looked at the other regulars then at Tezuka, green eyes showing the emotion he held.

"That's because Fuji isn't with us anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Deuce! **_ _**Tie break will resume in 5 minutes.**_

Fuji looked at Tezuka as he sat beside Ryuzaki-sensei, apparently interrogating him of the cause of his performance

"Fuji"

He cut his line of thought as he heard Atobe call him. He went closer to the bench and asked him what he wanted.

"After this match... You're free from Tezuka..." Atobe then went over to the bench to retrieve his water bottle. Sakaki looked at Atobe then at Fuji and smirked. "It looks like you finally found your motivation, Keigo."

"Ore-sama gets what he wants."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji went to the upper portion of the bleachers.

"_After this match... You're free from Tezuka..."_

He looked at the Seigaku side of the courts and saw Tezuka looking at him. "Free... from Tezuka..."

He then looked down and for the first time in weeks he actually smiled.

"Arigato... Atobe Keigo..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Game set and match: Hyoutei seven games to six!**_

Atobe and Tezuka shook hands and Atobe turned his back on the other.

"Atobe." Tezuka called. Atobe turned around.

"Yes?"

Tezuka outstretched his hand offering a hand shake which Atobe accepted.

The crowd applauded.

As Atobe was going to withdraw his hand he felt Tezuka force his hand to close into some kind of fabric that the Seigaku buchou was holding. Tezuka turned around and said.

"Nice game."

Atobe opened his palm and found a white handkerchief. Surrender. Atobe smiled. "You too..."

As Tezuka went outside the court he looked at Atobe and sent a message through his eyes. _"Take care of him"_ Atobe only nodded and left.

Walking away he heard Tezuka tell his team..

"_**Saa... Yudan sezou ni ikkou!"**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"As a celebration of our victory against Seigaku, Ore-sama will be hosting a victory party at his house tomorrow" Atobe announced inside the bus.

"A party!" Gakuto exclaimed

Atobe smirked at the happy chatter that went about inside the moving vehicle.

"Is this seat taken, buchou?" Atobe looked up at the speaker and smirked. "Not at all... Syuusuke" Fuji smiled and sat down beside him. "What's this? I though you took off you mask for good." He asked. "Look closely Keigo... this isn't a mask anymore." Fuji told him, opening his eyes and gazing softly at him.

"Good." He then held his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! ATOBE AND FUJI ARE TOGETHER!!!" Mukahi screamed for everyone to hear.

"Geki Dasa... another sadist on his side." Shishido muttered

"Are you implying something Shishido?" Asked Atobe glaring at him

"B-buchou, Shishido-senpai didn't mean it! Right Shishido-senpai?" Choutaro interjected

"Whatever..."

Fuji chuckled, _"Maybe moving to Hyoutei wasn't bad at all." _He thought. He then felt Keigo's arm around his waist and he leaned his head on his shoulder.

_**Definitely not bad, at all.**_

_**Owari**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Bloody Samurai: So I'm done with the two alternate endings. Anyone want to see Fuji die instead? Man... I want to write something tragic. All I need is one person to tell me that he/she doesn't want Fuji to end up with either and he should just die!... Seriously..

If you want another alternate ending please add it in your review. All the request I got were TezFuji and AtoFuji, anyone want something else? By the way. You should read the first chapter first before making a request because that where I'm basing the alternate endings... Hell... I can make Fuji go to Rikkai and hook him with Sanada if someone wants to.

Anyway... thank you for reading!

"_**Ore-sama no bigi yoi na!"-**_** Atobe's favorite line meaning "Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess!"**

"_**Saa... Yudan sezou ni ikkou!"-**_** Tezuka's favorite line meaning "Don't let your guard down and move on!**

"_**Geki Dasa..."-**_** Shishido's favorite line meaning "So uncool..."**

_**and just for the hell of it...**_

"_**Mada mada dane"**_**- Echizen's favorite line meaning "You still have a lot to work on..."**


	4. SanadaFuji Ending

**A decision I don't regret**

**Summary: Fuji said it was for the best, little did he know how right he was. SanadaFuji**

**A/N: Chapter plot suggested by: Moonlight-sama and ekusinuk.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is certainly not mine. If it was... Atobe wouldn't exist after having a match with Tezuka and all shall praise the sex appeal of Fuji Syuusuke!! Bwahahahaha... ahem... **

**Rating: T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Rikkai Dai?!"

"Yes, Yuuta... Rikkai. It would be for the best"

"B-but why Aniki?! I don't understand, you could have just chosen Hyoutei or St. Rudolph. Why--"

"Because it would be the most farthest from Seigaku..."

"Aniki..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji walked aimlessly at the Rikkai grounds. It had been almost a month since his transfer and it wasn't surprising that he was already a member of its tennis club. He had refused the position of a regular player but accepted the role of the team manager to "take a load of Renji" Yukimura had said.

Considering Fuji's flexible attitude it was no wonder that he soon gained the trust and friendship of the other Rikkai players, save one. Genichiro Sanada, Rikkai Dai's fukubuchou and resident ice block Emperor.

Every time Sanada would make a move Fuji would just walk away or completely ignore him. Sanada had wondered from the very beginning why he had been ignored by the former Seigaku prodigy, but what baffled him more was that he actually wanted him to notice him. That's why he made it a point that he would not go unnoticed, especially when Fuji would start ignoring him on purpose for unknown reasons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji-senpai! Let's play a match!" Kirihara Akaya eagerly challenged Fuji who looked up from the training menu he was fixing. "In a minute, Akaya... I just have to figure out Sanada-fukubuchou's training for the week..." Kirihara came over and looked at the notebook.

"120 laps in a day? Isn't that overkill?" He exclaimed.

"Saa... that's his workout last week... he doesn't complain about it and I think it's good for his stamina since all his moves require much of it..."

"That's still a three digit number!"

"So it is..."

"..."

"By the way... that's not for a day."

"It's not?"

"It's his training before lunch."

"What?! Do you hate Sanada- fukubuchou that much"

"...who knows..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanada glanced at the pair by the bleachers as he heard his name. Fuji seemed to be amused at Akaya's reaction which was close to a fish out of water that was being fried by the gay tourist alive.

"Genichiro."

Was he really that easy to ignore? It can't be.

"Genichiro?"

He wasn't even trying to ignore him! This can't be that hard.

"Genichiro..."

Not that it would be hard for him to do especially when Fuji had been placed in the same class that he's in. He was determined that the prodigy would notice him and accept his feelings... Sanada cut the thought... accept him as a team mate.

"GENICHIRO." Now Yukimura was irked.

Sanada turned to face Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkai Dai's Buchou.

"You're staring again, Genichiro"

"What makes you say that?" He retorted turning his attention back to the doubles game between Niou and Yagyuu against Jackal and Marui.

Yukimura chuckled amused at the reaction he got from Sanada "Maybe because you've been acting like a five year old who just got a new baby brother ever since he came here."

"..."

"See? Just admit that you like him, Genichiro"

"That's not true"

"You can never hide anything from me, Sanada Genichiro."

"...You're right"

"So you DO like him! I knew it."

"You mean--"

"You shouldn't be so careless... go do some laps."

"..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice was over and Fuji handed the players their new training menus. "Fuji! Why are you letting Marui eat twice more sugar than he usually does he'll bounce of the walls!" Jackal protested

"He would need the stamina for his training" Fuji answered calmly, opening his eyes and daring the other to protest further.

"Finally! A manager that understands my needs!!" Marui bounced happily.

"With that done, everyone is dismissed" Yukimura announced.

"HAI!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Genichiro..." Sanada turned as he locked the clubroom door. He thought everybody would have gone home by then since he's usually the last to leave.

"What is it, Yanagi?" He asked the data player.

"I think I know why Fuji has been ignoring you..."

"Tell me..."

"But I need you to realize something first"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji leaned back on his bed and stared at his laptop. Ever since he moved to the Rikkai dorms he had been ignoring his e-mail causing his messages to pile up to a surprising number 368 unread messages in his inbox.

All messages that he read first were the ones from Yuuta and Yumiko-neesan. He replied to some of them, namely the latest ones, apologizing for his late reply and asking how they were doing. After doing so he sighed it was time to face the other e-mails... the remaining 247. They came from the Seigaku regulars.

He first read the ones from Eiji then Oishi's, Taka's, Inui's, Momo's, a few from Kaidoh and Echizen, Ryuzaki-sensei and finally... Tezuka's.

According to Oishi, Arai had been put as a regular in his place, but only as a reserve. Eiji and the others had given him bits and pieces of what was going on back home and by the end of each message asking him if he was coming back or where he was, all of them, save one person. Tezuka's e-mails. Those mails contained nothing more than the teams' progress and a few lectures about rash decisions. After a while he turned off his laptop and went to sleep. His dreams reliving the e-mails as if he was actually there.

Subconsciously, a tear fell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's why he left Seigaku?" Sanada asked. He and Renji had headed for the park; the sun had already set when the data man finished his story.

"That's what I heard from Inui."

"But why Rikkai Dai, then?"

"I don't know either. I heard he had been given Hyoutei as a choice by Atobe Keigo himself, but still he declined the request." Renji said, leaning back on the bench.

"I still don't understand as to why he chose Rikkai Dai."

"Because it was the farthest from Seigaku." The two looked at the person who had cut in on their conversation.

"Fuji Yuuta. St. Rudolph's singles three and Fuji Syuusuke's brother." Renji Quoted

"What do you mean and what are you doing here?" Sanada asked

Yuuta approached them and leaned on the lamp post. "First of all, I went here with the sole intention of checking on my brother who had refused to answer his e-mails for almost a month now. Secondly, you left an important part out" He then paused. "Let me tell you what the other Seigaku players don't know"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji walked through the gates of Rikkai Dai and toward the tennis courts for their morning practices. "FUJIKO!!" Fuji froze, the nickname was so familiar. "Eiji?" he whispered, he turned around in shock only to find Marui Bunta look at him in concern. "F-fuji? Is something wrong? You look a bit more pale than usual." Realizing his mistake and mentally reprimanding himself for his paranoia he then assured Marui with a smile. "It's nothing. Come on, we're going to be late" He walked on as Marui went rambling about the new cake store down the block.

He then thought what would have happened if he didn't make a mistake and it was actually Eiji or worse, the whole Seigaku team. What would he do? How would he face them? He sighed. That would be impossible since he never told anyone, except Inui, where he was transferring to and was sure that Inui could keep under a code of secrecy.

"Aniki!" Great... now he was hearing his brother's voice. What's next?

"ANIKI!" Go away little voices. Go away...

"ANIKI!!!" He then felt a fist connect with his shoulder. That felt real... "Y-yuuta?" He then looked at his brother who smirked proudly. "That was for making us worry!"

"You're brother was supposed to surprise you last night but he seemed to have had his directions all wrong." Yanagi Renji appeared out of nowhere.

"Sou ka..."

"Yeah, yeah... thanks for letting me sleep over, Sanada-senpai" The older Fuji turned around to see Sanada nod at his brother and look at him with a strange expression on his face that Fuji couldn't quite read..

"You're excused from morning practice today, Fuji. Go with your brother." He said while walking away.

"H-hai. Arigato, Sanada-fukubuchou"

"For the 26th time, Fuji. We're both seniors. Call me Sanada"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was smooth." Yukimura commented as Sanada entered the clubroom to change.

"What was?" Sanada asked raising his eyebrow.

"For the 26th time, Fuji. We're both seniors. Call me Sanada" Kirihara imitated his fukubuchou's voice.

"Very nice imitation, Akaya. If I may say so myself"

"Thanks Buchou!" Akaya grinned as he walked out to warm up.

Sanada felt a vein of irritation on his head.

"Loosen up, Sanada. You'll get him in no time" Niou said as he followed Kirihara. Jackal and Marui followed him while sporting identical grins.

"You aren't going to do anything about this, are you?" Sanada asked Yukimura

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, so why should I?" Yukimura answered walking out with that smile of his.

"Sanada is now 100 certain of the fact that he will do anything to get Fuji Syuusuke's attention towards him"

Sanada lost his cool

"RENJI!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"---Echizen said that you owe him a match and a can of ponta and Eiji-senpai said that you should have told him where you were going because he misses you." Yuuta finished, throwing away the 20 meter long scroll of messages and tucking his reading glasses away.

"Yuuta..."

"What?"

"I didn't even know you have glasses"

"Feh, Mizuki-senpai said I use them so I don't strain my eyes."

"..."

"Besides, HE paid for them."

"I see..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes had finished and Fuji was already catching up on the work he was supposed to do that morning. Yuuta said that he was coming over that weekend and drag him back home if he had to with the promise that Fuji would be able to come back to Rikkai for school, that is.

He thought it was strange that no one was there yet. He just shrugged it off and continued to work on the line-up for an upcoming match.

"Fuji?" He froze upon hearing his name from the last person he thought was coming over. "T-tezuka"

"No." The voice answered, loosing it's cold tone. Fuji turned around. "S-sanada..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_What is it, Yanagi?" He asked the data player. _

"_I think I know why Fuji has been ignoring you..."_

"_Tell me..."_

"_But I need you to realize something first"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"Training was cancelled."

"I see... I didn't know"

"The team was instructed not to tell you."

"Huh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_Realize what?"_

"_That you could hurt him if you are not careful with the words you use"_

"_Get to the point"_

"_Sanada... He..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"I instructed the team to not tell you that practice would be cancelled."

"Just to talk to me? You could have just--"

"Could have just told you? Would that really work, Fuji?"

"I don't get what you mean"

"You have been deliberately ignoring me."

"I..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_What?"_

"_He's ignoring your advances on purpose and I think I know why."_

"_..."_

"_Has anybody told you about your emotional similarities with Kunimitsu Tezuka..."_

"_Tezuka..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"Why... why are you ignoring me Fuji?!" Sanada asked, angered. Fuji was now backing into the clubroom wall.

Every backward step he took Sanada took a step forward. He was trapped.

"Because... you..."

"I what?"

"You remind me of pain..."

"Pain..."

"Pain that Tezuka had inflicted"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_Because it was the farthest from Seigaku." _

"_What do you mean and what are you doing here?" Sanada asked_

_Yuuta approached them and leaned on the lamp post._

_. "Let me tell you what the other Seigaku players don't know"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"What has Tezuka done to you?"

"I... I don't want to tell you..."

"WHAT. DID. HE. DO."

"I... I..." Sanada had trapped him; both of the fukubuchou's hands on the sides of his head, blocking further escape.

"Nothing... he didn't do anything."

"That's a lie"

"It's the truth..."

"Then why...

"Because you remind me of the very thing I wanted to be free from! You... You are like the embodiment of Kunimitsu Tezuka!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_My brother almost died because of Tezuka."_

"_What?"_

"_He attempted to take his own life, I found him just in time."_

"_How sure are you that this was caused by Tezuka?"_

"_His picture was beside the blade..."_

"_and all this because..."_

"_he loved him but never told him."_

"_unrequited love"_

"_No... Aniki could move on from that... the biggest blow for him was the rumor"_

"_Rumor?"_

_Yuuta nodded. "That Tezuka was with Echizen"_

_Sanada looked forward. "Tezuka made a big mistake... he let go something wonderful when it was already within his reach."_

"_And would you make the same mistake?" Yanagi asked_

"_No."_

"_How are you so sure?"_

_Sanada stood and looked at them _

"_That's because..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"I am not Kunimitsu Tezuka. I am Sanada Genichiro and I... I won't even dare to bring you pain..." Sanada said softly.

Fuji looked at him after the initial shock and when the words sunk in, Fuji's gaze softened. "S-sanada...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Sanada smiled and held the small prodigy as he let his tears fall.

"It's alright... hush now. Everything is going to be fine from now on."

"Arigato... Genichiro"

"It's alright... Just don't go ignoring me again."

"I wouldn't even think about it."

"Good. It would be hard if the one you're dating would be ignoring you the whole time."

"You mean..."

" If you would let me."

"...That's fine by me..."

"Aishiteru, Syuusuke" Sanada told him softly holding him closer.

"I won't be able to answer yet, Genichiro... but someday... I know I will..."

"I know... and I'll wait no matter how long it takes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess we won't be needed after all, Yanagi-senpai"

Yanagi nodded at Yuuta as they walked away from the club room.

"By the way, Yuuta"

"Nani?"

"What's this I heard about reading glasses?"

"!!! ANIKI!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh? Hyoutei and Seigaku?" Niou asked his fukubuchou

"Yes, I heard that they would be having a match at the courts near Seigaku, today. It would be a great opportunity to study how much they had improved." A mumble of agreement was heard from the regulars.

"Would that be alright with Fuji-senpai?" Kirihara asked

"Don't worry Akaya, Genichiro is with him. Who knows he might even challenge Tezuka to a match" Yukimura chided, making a sideway glance at the fukubuchou.

"Saa... who knows" Fuji added with a smile. "Either way, I'm looking forward to talk to Inui about making improvements on your training menu... maybe I'll ask him to teach me to make Aozu or Akazu" He added.

"Those things are poison!!" Jackal exclaimed

"Saa... but their good for you."

Yukimura chuckled at the expression of his team. "Enough already. Let's get going. We do not want to miss the matches.." He said leading the team out to the waiting bus they had rented.

"You aren't serious about the Aozu are you?" Sanada asked when they were already seated inside

"Scared, Gen?"

"Honestly... yes."

Fuji smiled. "I'm kind enough to let the one I love live.."

"That good... What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Syuusuke..."

"I'm going to ignore you..."

Sanada grinned as he took Fuji's hand and intertwined it with his own.

"I love you..."

"Saa... I guess I love you too."

"I can't wait to see the look on Tezuka's face once he finds out."

"Genichiro!"

"Kidding" Sanada then smiled at Fuji who smiled back

_**OWARI**_


	5. Authores Note

Er Hi... has been giving me glitches and I'm not receiving the review confirmation...or rather I'm not getting anything from working on the YukiFuji ending as of the moment so please bear with me.

Thank you for those who have read and reviewed.

Please continue sending your request via Review...

Er... and For the RyoFuji... I'm not really a fan of it... so I would have to deny that one. Sorry. Anyway... Yuki Fuji coming up soon.

And if anyone knows how to fix this glitch please tell me!!

-Bloody Samurai


	6. YukimuraFuji with RyoFuji

**A different type of approach **

**Summary: After transferring to Rikkai Dai, Fuji begins to realize that another captain is breeching his defenses. YukiFuji and SanadaAtobe **_**Mild **_**RyoFuji and TezuFuji**

**A/N: Chapter plot suggested by: Morelen, KagerouFuji, evilsadisticbutterfly and Umi Minamino.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is certainly not mine, because if it was the rating wouldn't be PG. **

**Rating: T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ore-sama does not do things that he knows will not succeed."

"You took a chance with me, you said so yourself."

"Shut up, Sanada."

"I'm not really with your decision, Keigo"

"Trust me on this one..."

"But Yukimura--"

"That's exactly my point"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you finished the training menus yet, Syuusuke?" Yukimura asked the tensai who was currently pouring all his attention into the little notebook he had been scribbling on for the past few minutes. "Not yet, buchou... thought I might ask Inui for some tips to get this done once and for all." The Tensai answered while crossing out a part of what he had written only a second ago.

Fuji Syuusuke is the current manager of Rikkai Dai's Tennis team. He had been given the position when Yukimura had found out the Tensai would be studying at their school. Originally, Yukimura thought of placing him in the regular line up but much to his surprise Fuji had declined.

Atobe was the one who referred him to the school when Fuji declined his invitation into Hyoutei, with a little hint from Sanada, Rikkai Dai's fukubuchou, of a certain Captain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving to Rikkai Dai was really something to think about for Fuji. One reason of NOT moving there would be the Tennis Team, definitely the tennis team. He was sure that the members wouldn't be comfortable with him since he DID come from Seigaku after all. Surprisingly, the opposite happened.

Marui Bunta practically pounced on him and Kirihara kept on asking him for a match. Yukimura then explained to him that they had been anticipating his arrival because they had been informed by a certain Atobe Keigo, through Sanada Genichiro of course, that Fuji would be transferring to their school and will be under scholarship by joining the tennis team.

The first few days went by smoothly, completely freeing himself from stress and the ghost known as Kunimitsu Tezuka.

He had finally decided to let go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright everybody, thank you for your hard work! Dismissed!" Yukimura announced at the end of their practice.

"Aniki!!"

Fuji turned around to see Fuji Yuuta waving at him from the fence. "Yuuta-kun!" Fuji smiled and waved back, hurriedly fixing his things and running out. Yukimura watched the scene, smiling as ever when someone called him. "Seiichi, you're not going to do anything, are you?" Yukimura turned to face Sanada.

"What makes you say that?"

"That is because if you are going to do something then you would be joining them instead of watching him leave."

"Saa... I am planning to do something... not just yet.."

"Not yet may lead to too late, Seiichi"

"Trust me on this one, Genichiro... It's not yet time"

"..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuta sat on the swing beside his brother "So how are things back home?" Fuji asked.

"Same as always... but Kaa-san sure gets lonely most of the time."

"Sou ka..."

"Your team misses you... "

"How do you know?"

"You want to know?" Yuuta stood up and pulled some type of scroll from his pocket. Syuusuke looked at curiously as Yuuta undid the string and his eyed widened in shock as the scroll was dropped and rolled on and on and on...

Fetching out his reading glasses, Yuuta started relaying the messages of the Seigaku regulars. Fuji listened to him with a sweatdrop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"_YUUTA!!!" Yuuta looked behind him as he was called, but before he could even see who was calling him a blue and white blur had tackled him down. _

"_Eiji-senpai?" Yuuta asked _

"_YOU HAVE TO GIVE THIS TO SYUUSUKE, NYA!" The hyper active redhead exclaimed as he waved a small scroll in front of the fallen junior. _

"_S-sure... but please get off me so I can deliver it alive..." Eiji got off him and helped him stand up. _

"_Thanks Yuuta-kun!!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

When Yuuta had finished reading he tucked his glasses away and looked at his brother who stared at him with a grin

"What?"

"Since when did you wear glasses?"

"Er..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock distracted the two brothers from their little conversation, they were currently in Syuusuke's dormitory and Yuuta was going to sleep over since it was already late. Syuusuke stood up to answer the door.

"Yukimura-buchou?"

"Good evening, Syuusuke. Am I interrupting something?" Yukimura asked seeing Yuuta and smiling at him.

"Not at all, do you need something, buchou?"

"I just wanted to say hi that's all... I'll see you at training, Syuusuke"

"H-hai" and with that Yukimura left

Yuuta raised an eyebrow at the closing door

"What was that about?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training started as usual the next day, Fuji was watching Niou and Yagyuu's match giving those two tips every now and then to improve their swings; he was so engrossed in the match that he didn't notice Yukimura coming towards him and almost jumped when he felt something warm around his waist.

"How was your reunion with your brother, Syuusuke?"

"It's was alright, Yukimura buchou"

"That's good"

Yukimura then stood up and Fuji sighed in relief. "Alright everybody, Start your cool down exercises and we'll be leaving in five minutes."

The regulars looked up at him. "Where are we going, buchou?"

"Hyoutei and Seigaku are going to have a match today and we have been invited to watch."

Fuji tensed up once more. "Hyoutei and... Seigaku?" Yukimura glanced at him. "Is there a problem, Syuusuke? Would you rather stay?"

Fuji stood up as well. "No, buchou. I'm coming with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The courts were filled with people, all of which were anticipating the rematch of the two schools. As Rikkai Dai entered the premise murmuring was heard.

"Hey, isn't that Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku?"

"It IS him! Wait, why is he with Rikkai?"

"Since when did he transfer?"

"WHY did he transfer?!"

"Isn't Seigaku number one now?"

"Yeah, so why Rikkai?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F-Fujiko?!" The Seigaku regulars turned to the direction Eiji was looking at and indeed there was Fuji along with the Rikkai Dai Regulars.

"It is Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro confirmed.

"Fsssshhhh... why is he with the Rikkai Dai group?"

"Inui, you knew about this didn't you?" Tezuka turned to the team data man.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us, nya?!"

"I was under a code of secrecy, Eiji." Inui in turn glared at Tezuka "and I doubt it would make any difference if I told you, Tezuka."

Tezuka glared at him and turned around sitting on the bench.

The golden pair looked at each other. "What's going on?"

Echizen looked at his captain and decided. He looked at the other side of the courts and saw Fuji excuse himself from the group.

He decided to follow

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji-senpai."

Fuji turned around; he knew that voice well... too well perhaps. "Saa, what's the matter..." He turned around to face the younger boy "...Echizen"

Echizen stared at him. "Why, senpai?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave Seigaku?"

"That would be obvious, Echizen-kun" Echizen looked unfazed as Fuji looked at him with his eyes open.

"I'm afraid you would have to elaborate senpai."

Fuji sighed. "I left Seigaku to leave you and Tezuka, alone. That good enough?"

Echizen was taken a back at the blunt explanation. "M-me and Buchou?"

"Yes Echizen... You and your buchou" He then turned but before he could take a step forward

"Mada mada dane, Syuusuke-senpai"

Fuji stopped and did a double take on what Echizen had said and thought _"Did he just call me Syuusuke-senpai?!"_

He turned around to look at Echizen only to be surprised to see a pinkish tinge on the freshman's cheeks and that he had his eyes cast down

"E-Echizen?"

Echizen looked up at him. "You're wrong"

"What?"

"You're wrong about me and Buchou"

"I'm afraid that I can't follow on the conversation..."

"Buchou and I are not... together..."

"Then what is going on between you two?"

"Rivalry"

"That's pretty obvious, especially on court.."

"It's not about tennis senpai"

"Then what is it?"

Fuji saw the pinkish tinge grow into a blush which was really surprising because this is Echizen Ryouma we're talking about.

"It's about you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji, is something wrong?" Renji asked as Fuji came back to them looking like he had seen the love confession of the century. Apparently he has.

"Fuji?" Renji tried again waving a hand in front of the tensai.

"Fuji?" Niou tried shaking him but to no avail.

"He's in shock.."

"We can see that, Yagyuu."

"So, what do we do?" Jackal asked his team mates.

_**SLAP!**_

"Y-Yukimura buchou" They all stared at Yukimura as he smiled at them. Fuji then stared at him.

"Thanks... I needed that"

"I figured as much. Now, tell us what happened"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nya, what happened to Fujiko?" Eiji asked as he saw Fuji return to his team looking dazed.

Echizen then passed in front of him while pulling his cap down to hide his eyes, his cheeks still holding a hint of pink

"What happened to, Ochibi?" Eiji looked around.

"Who am I talking to?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackal, Marui, Kirihara and Niou practically died laughing after what Fuji had told them.

"I see.. so what is your plan now? Are you going to go back to Seigaku?" The four abruptly stopped laughing finally realizing the possibility of Fuji going back. Sanada turned to look at Yukimura in shock, his captain not giving the slightest hint of what he was thinking about.

"No. I'm staying in Rikkai" Fuji said firmly. "What makes you think that I'm going back?"

"Because it means that you and Tezuka can still get together."

Niou glared at Kirihara.

"That's true." Silence passed between the team

"But that wouldn't be what I want anymore" He smiled and looked up at them, azure eyes gazing at them softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh? Where's Fuji-senpai?" Kirihara asked as they made their way back to the bus.

"He's with Renji talking to Inui about some kind of juice" Yukimura answered

The other regulars paled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tezuka! Ryoma!"

The mentioned two turned around to see Fuji gazing fondly at them.

"Fuji?"

Fuji approached them. "I must say I was surprised by the truth, Ryoma" Tezuka glared at the freshman who just shrugged. "Demo... I'm afraid I won't be coming back"

"Why Fuji-senpai?"

"That's because..." he paused as he looked back and saw his team waiting for him. "I'm afraid that I don't belong with you anymore."

"What are you saying? Of course you belong in Seigaku."

"No. I don't anymore."

Ryoma was about to say something when Tezuka cut him off. "Very well then, Fuji. I guess we'll see each other around then."

"Hai. Arigato... Kunimitsu... Ryoma" Fuji then shocked the two by embracing them in a big bear hug. He then smiled at them before turning around and walking to the Rikkai Dai team. _His_ team.

Ryoma looked at Fuji as they disappeared into their bus. "Buchou... why did you just let him leave?" he asked as Tezuka turned the other way around.

"Echizen... you can never stop the sun from setting even if you beg" Ryoma looked at Tezuka who had started to walk towards the exit

"But it will rise again for others even if you don't want it to." Ryoma followed

"I guess we both still have a lot to work on"

Ryoma smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Fuji went for a walk around the park near the dorms. He sat down on one of the benches, enjoying the cool evening breeze.

"I thought I would see you here"

Fuji turned sideways to look at the person who had sat beside him. "What brings you here, Yukimura-buchou?"

"What have I told you people when were out of the courts?"

"Hai... Seichii..." Yukimura smiled. Fuji smirked "...buchou"

Yukimura glared at him and Fuji laughed. "I just had to do that."

Yukimura smiled at him. "So you're staying at Rikkai, huh."

"Yes. I'll be staying to make your lives miserable."

"How is that?"

"Inui has taught me how to make Penal Tea."

"That sounds like a strategy"

Comfortable silence passed the two.

"Fuji?'

"Yes, Seiichi?"

"I'm afraid I would have to give you a problem now that you're officially in our school"

"What that might be?" Fuji asked, facing Yukimura who took him by surprise, by closing the space between them

"Think you're up to the challenge, Syuusuke?" he asked as they parted.

"Let's see." Fuji told him as he smiled.

**Owari**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Bloody Samurai: I know this chapter totally sucked...

I feel rather guilty for denying a request for a RyoFuji because I really don't like the pairing so I inserted a hint of the pair here.

Anyway, here is the arrangement for the next chapters:

SaekiFuji

TachibanaFuji

Fuji Death Chapter

I'm still thinking about the Oshitari Fuji since only one person requested it, and I make pairing that has two request or more so anyway if anyone else wants a Tensai Pair chappie or any other pair for that matter, just tell me via review.

Thank you for supporting my reader interactive fan-fiction!


	7. SaekiFuji

**Re-igniting what I thought was lost**

**Summary: After deciding to go back to his old home in Chiba, Fuji reignites an old friendship and begins a new flame. SaekiFuji implied SanaYuki and YanagiKirihara**

**A/N: Chapter plot suggested by: Emeraldrei and Ekusinuk **

**I would like to note that I have a limited knowledge of the Prince of Tennis Characters, here is the list of which players I know of:**

**Seigaku, Rikkai Dai and Hyoutei- all regulars + Sakuno, Inoe, Nanjiro, Ryoga, Kinoko, Yumiko and Karupin**

**Fudomine- Tachibana, Kamio, An and Shinji**

**Yamabuki- Akutsu, Dan and Sengoku**

**St. Rudolph- Yanisagawa, Yuuta Mizuki and Kisazaru Atsushi**

**Rokkaku- Saeki and Kisazaru Ryou**

**Jyosei- Wakato, Kajimoto, Youhei and Kouhei**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis I do not own but the plot of this story is a different story... ) **

**Rating: T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"I guess I'll be going back to Chiba."

"Are you serious Aniki?!"

"I've already talked to Saeki about it."

"Koujiro Saeki?"

"Yes. Koujiro."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji!"

Fuji turned to see his friend, Saeki Koujiro, rush up to him. Saeki had told him that he would pick him up at the train station when he arrived.

"Saeki!" Fuji greeted him with his usual smile. "So let's go?"

"Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are you doing?" Saeki asked him as they made there way to the dorms.

"I've been better." Fuji answered

"Why is that?"

"Surely you've heard."

"Is it about Tezuka?"

"...and Echizen"

"Echizen? What about them?"

Fuji stopped and looked at Saeki "You don't know?"

Saeki stopped as well "Er...no."

Fuji smiled "Then let's leave it that way"

"For now." Saeki answered

"Alright... For now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji wasn't to start attending Rokkaku for the week and Saeki wanted to know what the hell happened to him back in Seigaku.

He knew that Fuji was, indeed, secretive seldom or almost never to him. Saeki and Fuji had been friends ever since childhood and even when Fuji and his family moved to tokyo they still kept in touch with each other. Saeki wondered, if they had kept in touch for that long why does he not know what was going on. Knowing Fuji his would be something very big..

And as for Saeki... he's more determined to find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuta woke up due to the uncomfortable vibrating from beneath his bed. He sleepily opened his eyes as he answered his phone.

"Fuji Yuuta"

"Hey, Yuuta!" The voice sounded familiar to him. he forced his brain to recall who this person was. Happy voice. Calls him Yuuta, is able to call him in the middle of the night as if it was the most practical thing in the world... nope nothing clicked.

"It's Saeki"

Oh.

"May I ask why you're calling at three in the morning?"

"Well, I need to ask you something and it's actually two in the morning. Pretty early don't you think?"

"Honestly speaking... you hang around my Aniki too much..."

"Well. Maybe I do." Yuuta yawned, he thought that the sooner he got this over with the sooner he can get back to sleep, and knowing that this is one of his Aniki's friends, the quickest way was just agreeing to the sinister plan that would be laid out before him.

"What do you want?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuta sighed. He was currently waiting for the person who woke him up at two in the morning at the park so secluded that he felt that he was waiting for a drug dealer. "Those mystery novels are getting to me..." he said shaking his head.

"Mystery novels? I prefer John Grisham" Yuuta turned to see Saeki grinning at him "Isn't that a lawyer story?"

"Yep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Echizen and Tezuka?"

Saeki nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. They were currently at one of the small cafe's near the train station; Saeki chose the place as soon as they saw it. Eager to get the information he needed.

"Yes. Fuji had mentioned them in almost one sentence and I figured out that whatever was troubling him concerned the two."

Yuuta looked down at his own cup. "You got that right." his hold on the cup tightening as he remembered his brother on his night of desperation. Blood, picture and blade still fresh in his memory as if it just happened the night before.

"Yuuta?"

Yuuta jumped in surprise as Saeki pulled him out of his reverie. "Sorry, I just remembered something." He straightened up in his seat "I'm going to tell you everything I know. The rest, you should figure out on your own.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chiba? Why did Fujiko go back to Chiba?" Kawamura asked Inui who had relayed to them what Fuji had done.

"According to my data, Fuji intends to forget about everything that had transpired since he moved to Tokyo and he finds it most fitting to heal in the place where he had lived as a child." Inui answered.

"Forget everything?" Eiji inquired. "Even... us?"

"Fuji-senpai would never try to forget us! We're his friends!" Momo said standing up.

"That's true.. He would never forget us." Inui confirmed, he hen looked at Tezuka. "Or you" They all looked at Tezuka. "But he will move on..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Echizen?! Since when did Tezuka consent to pedophilia?!" Saeki almost shouted.

"Saeki-san, Echizen and Tezuka are only two or so years apart. That isn't pedophilia..."

"Even so! How could he do this to Fuji?"

"Aniki never told him."

"I know that part."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Tezuka had always felt something for Fuji"

"How can you tell that?"

"He told me himself."

"When?"

"When he asked me to drop my intention of dating your brother"

"Oh—WHAT?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**flashback**_

"_Saeki" _

_It was the day of Rokkaku's match against Seigaku and needless to say, Seigaku had won. Saeki was the last of his team to leave the courts .He had stopped to get a drink from the nearby vending machines when someone called him. He turned around and lifted his eyebrows in surprise. _

"_Tezuka, what can I do for you?"_

_Tezuka approached him. "Forget it" _

"_Huh?"_

"_You do plan on dating him, don't you?" The question came out as a statement._

"_You are perceptive.." he smirked "of course I do. You don't have to worry, though. I have no plans on distracting him from his responsibilities as part of your team."_

"_That's not what I wanted to hear" _

"_You're going to tell me to stay away from him because he's yours, aren't you?" If Tezuka was taken aback by that statement it didn't show. Saeki just smiled at him._

"_Yes. I was going to say that." _

"_I knew it. Alright then Tezuka, I'm going to give you a chance, I won't do anything, in one condition"_

"_Name it"_

"_When you let him slip between your fingers I'll be there waiting."_

"_Deal."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"I see." Yuuta took a sip of his coffee.

"What I don't understand though." Saeki paused "Is that he seemed so determined then. Something must have happened to make him do a three hundred sixty degree turn but what could it be?"

"Echizen happened"

They both looked up.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inui walked towards the train station, he had met up with Renji earlier and they were supposed to go to Chiba to visit Fuji for the weekend.

"Inui and Yanagi?"

They both turned around to look at the person who had called them. "Tachibana-san?" Tachibana approached them. "There's a sixty eight percent chance that you're boarding a train to Chiba to visit Fuji as well" Inui muttered. Tachibana smiled "You're right."

"Then let's all go together then."

"Sure, but would you two mind coming with me somewhere first?"

"Where to?"

"To the café nearby, Fuji Yuuta asked me to come, and by the sound of it he bringing you two would be a good idea."

The two data players looked at one another 'This could be an interesting opportunity to gather data.' They both thought as the agreed to go with the Fudomine Buchou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The rumor?" Inui asked surprised. He didn't know that a rumor like that could spread so quickly among the nearby schools.

Renji sighed. "The reason why Seiichi had sent me to accompany Sadaharu to Chiba was to confirm this, actually. He is worried about the Seigaku Tensai."

"Why is that?" Tachibana asked him. Renji sighed " because the same thing has occurred in Rikkai about Genichiro Sanada and Kirihara Akaya while Seiichi was in the hospital"

"What happened then?" Yuuta asked.

"Genichiro told Seiichi it was all a lie. Besides, Akaya is already seeing another senior which I am one hundred percent sure isn't Genichiro. Sadaharu can back me up on that" Everybody then looked at Inui

"He's telling the truth."

"I don't get it" Yuuta looked at the rest who just nodded in comprehension. "Wait a minute... Yanagi senpai is dating that demon?!" Everybody looked at him with the same expression. The one that said 'ARE YOU THAT F-ING BLIND?!'

"Wow! Everybody seems to be here! Lucky!"

"Sengoku?!" Yuuta turned to see the Yamabuki player approach them

"Are? Why the long faces?" Sengoku asked while glancing around

"Can we talk somewhere else? This place is getting too crowded."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tezuka didn't do anything?!" Tachibana furiously said. They were currently at Atobe's villa which happened to be nearby. Atobe had suggested the place telling them that it would be best for them to discuss things in private.

"Nothing. Why do you think Aniki moved back to Chiba?" Yuuta slumped down on the couch.

"But the question is... why Chiba?" Sengoku asked, for once serious

"Who knows..."

"Tell me... what part of the rumor reached the other schools?" Inui asked the group.

"Nothing reached Rokkaku and Jyosei, I can assure you of that." Saeki offered.

"Tezuka was seeing Echizen. That's it" Atobe said. "It had spread all throughout the players of Hyoutei, that's how I knew of it and why I saw it as a chance to recruit Fuji for the team, which he had denied in favor of Rokkaku" Atobe announced

"Only the tennis club of St. Rudolph know" Yuuta told them.

"Fudomine too" Tachibana said standing up to look out the window

"As well as Yamabuki" Sengoku said tonelessly

"And Rikkai"

Silence passed among the group. "Inui." Atobe called, breaking the silence "It is true, or is it just a rumor?" All eyes turned to Inui

"I'm afraid that it's all true"

"But why?" Saeki asked, remembering the time that Tezuka had confronted him.

For once Inui couldn't give an answer and for the first time in his life uttered the words "I don't know"

"I think we should talk to Tezuka" Atobe announced.

"No. The person we need to talk to.. is Oishi. If someone actually knows Tezuka's side it would have to be him and we do want to avoid conflict" Inui answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oishi looked at the people in the room. A person from every team they had come across in the regional tournament was present, save Jyosei.

"Tezuka and Echizen?" He asked nervously. How did Inui convince him of coming again? The group nodded staring at him intently.

If only he could get his teams attention like this when Tezuka was in Germany, it wouldn't be that chaotic. "Well... Tezuka and Echizen are indeed dating." He told them. Saeki stepped forward "Why are they dating?" Oishi looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Saeki shrugged "I don't know... has Tezuka ever told you of a conversation that had transpired between us?" Oishi thought for a moment and realized something.

"I had completely forgotten about that! Yes Tezuka had... oh my god... this is about Fuji isn't it?" They said nothing. Yuuta approached Oishi's seat, half kneeling in front of it. "Please Oishi-senpai, tell us what you know... I want to know Tezuka side since..." he looked down "since my brother almost died because of him"

"Died?"

Yuuta nodded and told everybody what had happened only a few nights before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yuuta finished his story everybody was silent. Thinking about what the hell was going on at the school that had beaten them and to what has the person they all respected, done.

"Does Tezuka know this?" Oishi asked and Yuuta shook his head. He went back to his seat and buried his face in his hands obviously troubled about what was going on.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know of Tezuka's side" Oishi said seriously, looking at all of them. "I'll be honest with you as you had been with me.." They all looked at him. "Tezuka... saw Fuji as a challenge. A person that he couldn't bring down whether inside or outside of tennis. He became intrigued, he treated it all as a game. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't snap out of it. He soon became obsessed and when he got wind of Saeki and Fuji being childhood friends and maybe something even more he decided to get rid of him, thus the confrontation." Oishi paused. "For him, he didn't want anything to get between him and his goal."

"One day he challenged Echizen to a match, and during that match Echizen had found out everything resulting Tezuka to put a stop into his actions. Whether it was because Echizen might tell Fuji or someone, I don't really know"

"Then he just dropped it and unknowingly he had won his game." Saeki finished. "He took Syuusuke down."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After there talk they had all decided to go to Chiba and visit Fuji who was, indeed, surprised by the arrival of his friends. They intentionally left out the fact that they had all talked about what happened to him when they told them that they accidentally met up by the train station.

"But what is Atobe doing at a Train station?" Fuji had asked them

"The Café where they had all met up is owned by Ore-sama's family" Atobe proudly said

"Oh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a strange sight to see a person from Yamabuki team up with the captain of Fudomine in a doubles game against a player from Seigaku and a player from St. Rudolph as two members of the Rokkaku team and the captain of the Hyoutei team sit on the bleachers watching and/or cheering them on. Not to mention that another Seigaku was referee.

After that match was another doubles game against Fuji and Atobe versus Saeki and Oishi with Sengoku as the referee. People had stopped to watch this rare occurrence.

After their games and dinner in one of the restaurants of the wealthy Atobe family they parted ways promising Fuji that they would come when they have time. Fuji, in turn, thanked them all for coming to see him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Fuji stopped halfway into his dorm and faced his child hood friend "Saeki?" Saeki sighed and entered the room, locking the door for privacy.

"Since when did you figure out that something came up?"

"The time when Atobe, Inui, Renji and Sengoku came in" He paused. "I knew it was something big when I saw Oishi, Tachibana and Yuuta."

"Syuusuke, we know everything. Even Tezuka's side."

"Tezuka's side..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Saeki had told him what had happened Fuji was silent. "Are you alright?"

"How can I be?"

Saeki sat beside Fuji who was on his bed by the time Saeki had gotten halfway with the story. "It just proves that he isn't worth it, Syuu!" Saeki said "He didn't see your worth. It's his loss not yours!" He said taking hold of Fuji's hand.

"Saeki..." Fuji looked at Saeki.

"Syuusuke, there are still others out there who will love you the way you love them. You'll find someone that will love you and will never waste your love for him, I'm sure of it. Don't throw your life away because of someone like Kunimitsu Tezuka!" Fuji became silent.

"He just doesn't see your worth. It hurts me to find out that someone just treats you like this." Fuji looked at him in surprise "It's weird. People hurt the one I cherish the most."

"Koujiro" Saeki looked at him.

"Open your heart to possibilities Syuusuke. Let others see your worth; the world doesn't just revolve around one person. It's now your lost Syuu... it's his." Saeki placed his hand on Fuji's cheek, caressing him. Fuji smiled softly. "You're right... I'm sorry." Saeki smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Koujiro, why did you even bother to do this?"

Saeki looked at him. "Because it was never a bother"

"Koujiro..."

"I once told Tezuka that I'll be there to catch you when you slip between his fingers... the question now is... will you let me?" Saeki asked, putting their foreheads together.

"Of course" Fuji told him, blue eyes looking at Saeki softly.

Saeki smiled and closed the space between them.

"I love you, Fuji Syuusuke. You're worth everything to me. "

_**OWARI**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

BS: Do forgive me for the long update, I was hospitalized and, unfortunately, I don't own a laptop to assist me.

Anyway. The Tensai pair pulled through and I have decided to put that before the Death chapter and if I may just remind everyone, All the pairings here besides the AtobeFuji and TezukaFuji are requested by the readers so please don't go telling me:

"(insert pair here)?! What the hell are you thinking?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Anyway... TachibanaFuji coming up. It'll be up in week, max. It's wednesday here and It'll be up by next wednesday here as well

Thank you for the support. I'm still open to request. Remember: It takes two request to make a chapter for a certain pairing. The Death Chapter will come once there are no more requested pairings.

Thank you for your cooperation.

Chapter Line up:

TachibanaFuji

OshitariFuji

OishiFuji

Death Chapter


	8. Now your gone

**No second chances**

**Summary: He was too late and Fuji was gone, forever. A Tezuka chapter timed at the end of all alternate endings except for TezukaFuji, AtobeFuji and SaekiFuji. **

**Written to be accompanied by the song "Far away by Nickelback" **

**Chapter plot suggested by: **

**None. This is a tribute for my special friend that has left the world to enter the realm of angels. May his soul be at peace. I love you so much and I'll miss you. **

**Disclaimer: Tennis no ohjisama is not my work. **

**Rating: T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The rain had started to fall. The sky had immediately darkened moments before the first drops had reached the ground.

People rushed to get away from the rain while others opened their umbrella and quickly made their way through the others.

The rain was unexpected.

To one person, the rain was his refuge.

Tezuka had been playing in the courts of Seigaku. They had a match with Hyoutei earlier, the entire situation almost a mirror of what had happened before.

Almost...

No. The situation is defiantly different than before.

Before, he found a reason to go on as he saw the shadow of defeat approach. That reason is the same reason why he was standing under the rain.

He had stopped playing a while ago. His racket now lay useless on the ground.

The rain was getting stronger, yet he made no move to escape it.

He knew that all this pain he was going through could have been prevented if he had done something; If he had SAID something.

_It's too late. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tezuka's POV**_

I love you... I should have told you that.

Now you're gone. I can't even reach you if I had tried.

I'm sorry... I caused all this.

I had caused you pain,

so much pain that you had the courage to leave us.

To leave me

And move on.

I had been a fool not to say anything,

It's too late now; there are no second chances in this situation.

I should have done something the moment that the rumors went around the campus, should have told you the truth sooner and should have stopped you from leaving.

I know you can move on and forget me; you can do that since there was nothing between the two of us.

If I had told you before would you have stayed? Would I still be under the cold rain thinking of you today?

Would I still be alone?

I love you... I had for so long.

Everybody says that I'm a stone wall but, I am not.

Everybody says that I'm someone that doesn't cower away.

They're wrong. They're all wrong.

Because if it was true, this would have never happened

Because ...

if it was true...

you would ...

still be here...

with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up at the sky, raindrops falling from the sky and unto his face, masking his tears that had started falling from his eyes.

He stood there, feeling the cold rain. The same cold that he was feeling inside of him, accompanying the emptiness of his heart.

He closed his eyes and looked down.

And a message was thrown to the wind.

_Thank you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I love you,_

_Goodbye._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Next Chapters:

TachibanaFuji

OshitariFuji

OishiFuji

JirouFuji

EijiFuji

Chapter/s that have only 1 request is/are the following and would need one or more request to be included:

AkutsuFuji


	9. TachibanaFuji

**Aniki**

**Summary: Moving to Fudomine, Fuji manages to adjust and move on with the help of Tachibana Kippei, and as complications of previous injuries arise, a new flame emerges.TachibanaFuji**

**A/N: Chapter plot suggested by: yamatoforever, ekusinuk and Moonlight-sama.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is certainly not mine, because if it was the rating wouldn't be PG. **

**Note: Previous chapter was not the death chapter. Thank you. It was just meant for Tezuka's reaction after every chapter.,.**

**Rating: T**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Fuji looked around the courts of Fudomine; it was still early for anyone to be there, not to mention that it was a Saturday.

He picked up his racket and went to the wall nearby to do some swings. Soon the familiar rhythm of a bouncing ball filled the solitary court.

"Fuji-senpai?" Fuji turned around, catching the ball in a hakugei like form. "Kamio. What are you doing here?"

"Eto... I was supposed to meet" Kamio was cut of by Tachibana Ann, along with his brother Kippei, appearing on Kamio's arm and latching on it like a hyper active koala.

"Kamio-kun! Fuji-senpai!" She greeted. Fuji chuckled at the sight; it sort of reminded him of Eiji and Oishi at certain times.

"Fuji, what brings you to the courts at this time? Not that I'm complaining though, since you are one of the regulars."

It was true that Fuji had selected Fudomine when he had decided to leave Seigaku, and Fudomine was more than willing to accept the tensai into their team, even giving him the singles two position (after having a match with Tachibana and Kamio, respectively of course.)

"I was just trying to tide out the boredom, that's all." Fuji answered

"Why don't you come with us then? We could double date!" An said exitedly.

"An!"

-----------------------------------------

They walked around the park, the Sakura trees are in full bloom and people were taking advantage of the scenery by having picnics or simply taking a stroll. Fuji's group chose the latter.

"Kamio-kun! Let's buy some ice cream!" An chided pulling Kamio to the ice cream van.

"They are an interesting couple aren't they?" Fuji asked Tachibana who merely looked at their general direction. "Aa... An can be a handful sometimes."

------------------------------

"How is Fudomine treating you Fuji?" Tachibana Kippei asked as he and Fuji continued to stroll around the park.

An and Kamio had suddenly disappeared from the area where they had been eating ice cream so suddenly that they didn't even notice which direction they went.

"It's alright, I guess. People have been treating me nicely...enough." He added with an evil smile. Kippei just sweat dropped.

They continued their stroll in silence.

_**AAAHH!**_

"An!" They both called out and ran towards the scream.

------------------------------------

They have arrived at the scene in time. Kamio was on the ground, wincing and holding his shoulder while An kneeled beside him while glaring at their attacker.

"Kamio! An!" Kippei called out as he approached the group

"Fuji-senpai! Oni-chan!"

"Hey, isn't that Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku?" A boy, around their age, with blond hair asked his companion that was around Tachibana's height and looked similar to Kaidoh Kaoru

Fuji opened his eyes revealing piercing blue orbs staring the boys down. "You think you're so tough..." Rai, which was the blond one, sneered.

"Easy Rai, he isn't called a genius for nothing, you know"

"Genius, eh? How about a match then, brat."

Fuji smirked "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, doubles. We heard that you actually lost one..."

Fuji looked at them. "versus Fudomine..." Fuji muttered, remembering that certain match.

"Fuji-senpai, don't do it! They're ruthless!" An warned, but Fuji had made up his mind.

"Tachibana-buchou, would you be my partner?" Fuji asked Tachibana who was standing beside him.

"Aa"

--------------------

_**Game set and Match! Tachibana-Fuji Pair six games to love!**_

The match ended in a predictable way, Fuji was serious from the start and so was Tachibana, none of them showing mercy to the two bullies who scampered away after their loss..

"That was a good match Fuji--"

Tachibana didn't finish his sentence as he saw Fuji fall to the ground, clutching his right knee. "Fuji!" He called out, approaching his partner. "What happened?" Fuji smiled weakly, "It seems that my knee hasn't recovered from my match with Kirihara, after all." Tachibana couldn't believe it, Fuji hadn't been complaining during their matches in school, sure they we're just warm ups but he should still have said something. "That's it... you're coming with me. An, please accompany Kamio home and I'll pick you up after." An nodded and approached Kamio who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Where are we going?" Fuji asked.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to have that checked properly" He answered as he helped Fuji stand up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The injury was a lot worse than they both thought; it seemed that Fuji had overworked it for quite some time causing it to worsen. Fuji was checked in for observations.

"You should have said something before, you know" Tachibana told him with a slight scolding tone.

"I know... I'm sorry, buchou" Fuji answered.

"Just don't escape this time."

"How did you know about that?"

"Yuuta..."

"Oh..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Tachibana rose to his feet when he herd the knock, Fuji followed him with his eyes. When Tachibana opened the door he couldn't help but let out a surprised sound. "T-tezuka..."

Fuji felt his eyes snap open. "Tezuka?" he muttered weakly.

"Tachibana-san." Tezuka greeted as he entered. "I heard from Oishi that you we're checked in here."

"Oishi?" Fuji then realized that this was the same hospital that Oishi's uncle works in. If he had remembered sooner, he would have asked Tachibana to take him somewhere else; Tachibana also had the same thought in mind.

"It seems that you didn't take care of yourself properly."

"Tezuka if you intend to scold me then I would suggest that..."

"Tezuka, could I have a word with you?" Tachibana cut in. The two looked at him. "Outside" He added.

Tezuka nodded and followed him out leaving Fuji to wonder what the hell is going on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tachibana asked, keeping his voice low so that Fuji wouldn't hear and to avoid conflict, they are in a hospital after all.

"That would be quite obvious, Tachibana-san"

"To visit Fuji... you can drop that alibi now."

"Nothing escapes you, does it?"

"Same to you..."

"..."

"..."

"Well..."

"I came because I was worried."

"Bullshit"

"Why did I come then?"

"To use this as an opportunity to bring him back to Seigaku"

"...That is not true" Tezuka responded with a slight edge in his voice.

"Then why..."

"I told you that I was—"

"Don't fuck around with me, Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Shut the hell up Tachibana Kippei, you have nothing to do with this!" The two captains stared each other down, both of them willing the other to back down.

"I am his captain and so were you. We both have an equal stand, as I see it, Tezuka unless you have some kind of trump card up your sleeve." Tachibana muttered

"What are you up to, Tachibana?" Tezuka asked

"The question here is: what are YOU up to, Tezuka" Tachibana shot back.

The two stared at each other in silence for sometime. "Let him go, Tezuka. Let him do what he wants... set him free" Tachibana said. If Tezuka was affected by that statement it didn't show, he dropped his gaze and his glare.

"Just this once, Tachibana... let me see him... just this one last time. I don't want to see him on the other side of the courts as an opponent before I had a chance to see him as innocent as he was when he left."

Tachibana finally understood. "Aa..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji went out after two days, making sure that he would be able to play without difficulties anymore, and went home. Tachibana Kippei had accompanied him back to the dorms and made sure he stayed there even if there was practice on that day.

"Really, buchou I can take care of myself" he muttered

"I insist. I have to make sure that all my players are in top condition"

"Mother hen" he added quietly enough with a snicker.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." he said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As An walked home with his brother she looked at him intently. "Oni-chan" she started as Kippei looked at her "Are you and Fuji-senpai seeing each other?" She asked casually as her brother gave her a scandalized look. An smirked inwardly, so it wasn't like that all... no reason to keep it that way though.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_DING DONG!_

"What is--- Tachibana An?" Yuuta stared at the girl in surprise. "What are you doing here? Aniki left a while ago."

"Actually Yuuta-senpai, it's you who I want to talk with. May I come in?" Yuuta blinked at her and opened the door wider. "Sure, I guess..." An entered with a smile. "I'll go straight to the point Yuuta-kun." Ann started. "I want you to help get Onii-chan and Fuji-senpai together."

"Aniki and Tachibana-senpai?" Yuuta asked with a thoughtful look,

Ann smiled at him "Hai!"

Yuuta chuckled "Sounds like a good plan. What do you have in mind?"

"Listen..."

--------------------------------------------

"You and Tachibana Ann?!" Fuji exclaimed at his brother who was sitting across him, in the living room.

"I told you, Aniki... We're dating.." Yuuta said as he took a sip from his can of ponta.

Fuji blinked a few times before he chuckled. "What are you up to, Yuuta?" he asked his brother.

Yuuta froze, he tried acting cool. "When does dating Tachibana Ann mean that I'm up to something?" he asked in faked irritation.

"When you start drinking the juice that Inui gave me yesterday without flinching..." Fuji answered.

Yuuta looked in utter horror at the can and realized that it wasn't a can at all but a gray container. He felt his insides squirm as he made his way to the bathroom.

Fuji smiled.. "This would be interesting..."

MEANWHILE TACHUBANA RESIDENCE

"Fuji Yuuta?! I thought you liked Akira?!" Tachibana asked in shock as his sister smiled at him. "Kamio-kun is like a brother to me, besides, he and Ibu-kun are together."

"But why Fuji Yuuta?" Tachibana asked his sister.

"Just because... Good night Onii-chan!" Ann said as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Tachibana looked at her closed door and whipped out his cell phone. He dialed a number and put the speaker to his ear.

"Hello, Fuji? We need to talk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the nearby park, two figures sat on the bench by a street lamp.

"So you figured out as well, huh?" Fuji asked.

"I had my suspicions that Ann will try something sooner or later." Tachibana answered. Fuji chuckled and turned to him " I knew that Yuuta was planning something the moment that he said he'd be dating your sister."

"Because of my sister?"

"No. Because I know that Yuuta, for a fact, is gay." Tachibana smiled. "I knew it." He answered. Both laughed/

Comfortable silence passed between them.

"Fuji..."

"Yes, Tachibana?"

"I like you..."

"I see..."

More silence.

"Fuji?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have a chance?" Tachibana looked nervously at the tensai who continued to stare at the tree in front of him.

"I...think so..." he answered softly.

"That's all I need..." The Fudomine captain smiled as he took Fuji's hand in his.

"I guess our sibling's match making worked after all..." Fuji said.

"Yeah..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter may seemed rush but it's not. The ending is really like this 'coz I can't imagine Tachibana being so straight forward like the rest of the seme people in line and those whose chapters I had already written..

So anyway, Hiatus is already lifted and I'll be working on the OshitariFuji next.

On the next chapters I will have to stop acknowledging those who have requested for that certain fair because it would seem unfair for the chapters which I will work on with only a few request or was requested by a friend. Hope you understand

Flamers can step up beside Taka-san and shout "BURNING!" with him.

Taka: BURNING!!!

Tezuka: Do I ever get a happy ending from you?

BSamurai: But Tezuka-kun, you already got a happy ending in my fairytale..

Tezuka: That's just one fic...

BSamurai: And you're just one man. How many happy endings do you need?

Tezuka: ...

Fuji: Don't worry, Kuni-chan. You already got a happy ending with me.

BSamurai: K-kuni-chan?! Burst out laughing for the first time in his life.

Fuji:So he CAN laugh after all...

Tezuka: ...


	10. Behind the scenes

_**When the mask falls, it shatters: Behind the scenes!!**_

Note: Gomen for the insanely long hiatus!! It's just that I'm trying to fix a lot of loopholes in the next chapter….I had no idea that tensai pair is so hard to write!! Not to mention complicated!!

Anyway, this is a filler Chapter.

Summary: While waiting for the script to the next episode, the prince of tennis gang hang out in the set.

Disclaimer: The uke's are totally owned by their seme's and vice versa… none of them are mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When's the next script coming?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know, but I sure like the long break!!" Momoshiro said.

"Fsshuuu….why are you two complaining as if you done something….You weren't in any of the previous chapters.." Kaidoh said,

"No..but we were in Musical!!" Momo said with a grin.

Kaidoh blushed upon remembering. "Whatever…"

"Oi…where's Fujiko, nya?" Eiji asked the two juniors.

"Fuji senpai?" Momo said. "I heard that he locked himself in the bathroom for the time being…"

"Why is that?" Eiji asked.

"Something about being paired up with too many people…" Momo said with a shrug.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The three jumped and looked at one another.

"W-was that buchou I heard yelling?" Momoshiro asked the two.

Eiji nodded nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside at the tennis courts…

Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura, Saeki, Tachibana, and Echizen were running from a racket wielding Tezuka…

You heard me right…a racket wielding TEZUKA.

"Why am I being chased anyway?! I was never paired to Fuji-senpai!!" Echizen yelled from behind the chased people.

"You were mildly linked to him in chapter five!!" Tachibana said

"Oh yeah!!" Echizen smirked.

Tezuka's reserve energies was tapped at this revelation, causing him to run faster.

"YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!!!" Atobe yelled, quickening his pace.

"Why don't you just call Kabaji and get this over with?!" Sanada asked.

"HE TIED KABAJI UP!!!" The diva answered.

Yukimura smiled. "You must feel so lucky, with the strongest players in the entire series and finally having a match with me in the manga."

Echizen smirked. "Hell yeah…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niou-kun…." Yagyuu said, looking up from his book and looking at his boyfriend--- er…I mean doubles partner.

"What is it, Yagyuu?" Niou asked.

"Is it true that you're going to be paired up with Fuji Syuusuke?"

Niou stood up and clamped a hand on Yagyuu's mouth. "Shhhh! If Tezuka hears you I'm dead!!" he said

"So you are going to be paired with Fuji-senpai?" Akaya asked.

BANG!!

The door burst open, revealing a very peeved Tezuka.

"Run, Niou-kun…" Yagyuu managed to say and Niou exited via window.

"He does know that were on the third floor," Jackal said.

Yagyuu shrugged.

"Yagyuu….Niou isn't going to be paired up with Fuji…there are no request--,." Yanagi said.

Yagyuu grinned. "I know…"

Yanagi noted that he shouldn't mess with Yagyuu Hiroshi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So in conclusion, Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichiro are meant to be!!" Gakuto reasoned to the rest of the Hyoutei regulars, except for Atobe who was running for his life and Kabaji who was tied and gagged somewhere.

"Geki Daze Daze….their is no logic in what you have just said!!" Shishido said, throwing his copy if the next chapter's script to the ground.

"There is!!" Gakuto insisted. "The pretty boy in the anime Samurai Deeper Kyo says all!!! I mean come on…. The creator of Yukimura Sanada wouldn't just have made the name by mistake!!"

Shishido gave him a blank look. "Gakuto…Prince of Tennis and Samurai Deeper Kyo have different creators."

"But their both anime!!"

"Being anime's doesn't mean they have the same creator!! How about Bleach from the other studio?!"

"Well…Abarai Renji has the same emotional tendencies as you…" Gakuto pointed out.

"You're comparing me to that baboon?!!!"

At the other studio, Abarai Renji, who was in the middle of practicing a certain scene with Byakuya for 'Ne, taichou…I'm coming back.', felt an unexplained homicidal urge.

Going back….

Oshitari sighed when he picked up the fallen script. "Ryou…when did you acquire the script for the next chapter?" he asked, tactfully changing the topic.

"That? I got it from Bloodysamurai….he gave it to me yesterday."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday? I thought he was on Hiatus…"

"Not anymore…" Shishido answered with a shrug.

"Is it me or do you guys feel the three homicidal tendencies in the air?" Gakuto said suddenly.

"Three?" Oshitari asked. He knew that one came from the other studio…one was coming form Ootori Choutaro for calling Shishido by first name…but…

The door slammed open and they saw Tezuka throwing down an unconscious Hiyoshi on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Shishido asked, poking the junior.

"He tried saving Atobe…." Tezuka answered as he stepped in.

It was then that Oshitari noticed that the other homicidal tendency came from the Seigaku captain. He was going to ask why when the title of the script of the next chapter caught his eye.

_**When the mask falls it shatters: Chapter 11**_

_**OshitariFuji (Tensai Pair)**_

"Run?" he asked the captain.

Tezuka nodded.. "Run.

Oshitari passed Tezuka before running like hell in the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fujiko?" Kawamura asked nervously, knocking on the tensai's bathroom door, yes ladies and gentlemen, Bloodysamurai decided that Fuji deserved his own bathroom after being paired to six different men.

"Give me another bottle…" Fuji said from inside as he opened the door.

Kawamura got another bottle of mouthwash from the box and handed it to him.

"The other one too…" Fuji said.

Kawamura sighed and nodded over to Yuuta who was managing the other boxes inside the tensai's dressing room, yes I also gave him his own dressing room…., and threw the power player a bottle of body scrub..

The bathroom door slammed close when the Kawamura gave the bottle to the tensai.

"How long do these usually last?" Kawamura asked Yuuta.

Yuuta shrugged. "Until Tezuka feels a hormonal urge, I guess…"

"Which is?"

"When someone tells him that my brother is practically naked and alone in the bathroom…." Yuuta answered.

The two blinked and looked at one another…then they were rushing to the door. Sadly, Yuuta got to it and exited first, leaving poor Kawamura alone.

"I need another bottle!!!" Fuji called.

"Yes, Fuji.." Kawamura said with a defeated sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuta walked around the set, following the trail of Tezuka.

First he saw Saeki Koujiro of Rokkaku Chu on the ground. "Oi! Saeki…where's Tezuka?" he asked.

Saeki managed to point a shaking finger to the direction where Tezuka went off before collapsing.

Yuuta shuddered…

As he walked on he saw Atobe, Sanada and Echizen , who had Momoshiro mourning loudly beside him, in the same state.

He went around the corner and saw Yukimura having tea with the author.

"Yukimura-san?" Yuuta asked.

The two turned.

"Fuji Yuuta-kun" Yukimura greeted.

"Not to be rude but….why aren't you either bleeding to death or having a near death moment right now?"

Yukimura smiled. "That is because I had pointed out to Tezuka that I am a fellow captain and I can walk out of my match with Echizen in the manga, resulting Prince of Tennis' drop in popularity causing Fuji to be very angry at him…or I can randomly sing the song 'If you were gay' from avenue Q to him, in the middle of the match so that it may be translated into different languages across the globe causing him more humiliation than necessary" Yukimura explained.

Yuuta felt a shiver run down his spine. "Which one worked?" he asked.

"Avenue Q" Yukimura answered. "Anyway…he went that way."

Yuuta looked at him skeptically.

"Perhaps Yuuta-kun would like to suggest a Fuji-cest ending, Bloodysamurai-san?"

The author looks at the readers and Yukimura for a moment. "I..might consider it…" he answered.

Yuuta doesn't wait for a response from the readers and runs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't kill me!!! I have many wives waiting for me!!!"

"And I still have many other episodes to say a intelligent comment in!!"

Niou and Oshitari pleaded, guess who said what, being last on Tezuka's 'To torture!!!!!!!1111111oneoneoneone' list.

"Lies!! You only have one boyfriend and his name is Yagyuu Hiroshi!!" Tezuka said, raising his racket.

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean he can't be a wife!!!" Niou reasoned.

"And you!! Hyoutei isn't in the spotlight anymore!!" Tezuka told Oshitari.

"Shishido has a series!!" Oshitari defend.

Tezuka had activated his 'Muga no Kyouchi' when they heard a voice.

"Tezuka-san?"

The three turned.

"Yuuta!!" Oshitari and Niou said as they ran behind the junior.

Yuuta sweardropped. Then a shadow loomed over him.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked,

Yuuta chibified, and for their safety, the two behind him did as well.

"Ano…Aniki is currently in the bathroom and----," he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tezuka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kunimitsu? What are you doing.--," Fuji's voice filtered from a ventilation window just above them .

"That was fast…." Oshitari observed. Yuuta paled. "AAHHH!!! Spare me the audio!!!" he said as he ran away.

The two seniors looked at one another and shrugged, walking calmly away.

"So…" Oshitari started. "Yagyuu-kun can be a wife?"

Niou grinned. "Hell yeah…."

"Gaku-chan can be too.."

"Ohh…tell me more.."

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Filler 1 owari!!!


	11. OshitariFuji Ending

**Nice legs….**

**Summary: After deciding to go to Hyoutei, Fuji tries to get used to having another tensai around**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is certainly not mine, because if it was the rating wouldn't be PG. **

**Note: REALLY LATE…I know…**

**Rating: T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YUUSHI!!!" Gakuto yelled as he glomped his partner. Yuushi managed to catch himself as the added weight swayed on his back.

"Good Morning to you, too, Gaku-chan" he said

"Did you hear the news?!" Gakuto asked, jumping from his partner's back.

"Of course….I can't wait to meet him personally."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"From this day on Fuji Syuusuke will be on doubles two. Replacing Kabaji." Atobe announced.

"Kabaji?!" Shishido yelled. "Has Fuji even beaten him yet?!"

"Yes. Six games to love." Atobe answered with a smug smile.

Shishido glared and looked away.

"Any more violent reactions?" Atobe asked. "None? Very good….practice will now resume."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really had to do that didn't you, Oshitari?" Atobe asked as he handed an ice pack to Oshitari who placed in on his cheek.

"All I did was tell him that he had nice legs…" Oshitari said with a grin.

"That must have hurt though…" Shishido said as he pointed to the red hand print on Oshitari's cheek.

"It was worth it…" Oshitari answered.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Oshitari"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji slammed the door close.

'_How dare he…. I heard that he's like this from Inui, but I didn't expect him to say that in front of everyone!!' _

He sat on his bed and glared at the floor.

'_Wait…what if it was just his Kansai accent that made it sound….'_ His eyes opened in realization.

"Oshitari has a kansai accent!!" he said out loud.

"Are? Of course he does…"

Fuji turned around to look at his room mate. "Sorry, Jirou…did I wake you?"

Jirou was absent from that day's training due to fever. Thus, the narcoleptic player had no idea what just happened.

"Nope…couldn't sleep…." Jirou said as he sat up. "Did something happen at practice?" he asked.

Fuji sighed. "I'm afraid something did…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oshitari picked up his violin and started to play.

"Arn What's this?" Atobe asked as he walked in.

Oshitari regarded Atobe for a moment before stopping and packing the violin. "I can't concentrate…" he said

"And why is that, pray tell?"

"I don't know…." Oshitari answered.

"But I do…" Atobe said, using his insight pose.

"And why is that?"

"It's because of a certain Fuji Syuusuke and a slap that took place earlier…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait!!" Jirou said in the middle of laughing. " You SLAPPED Oshitari!?"

Fuji sighed as he leaned on the head board. "Yes I did…I lost control…"

"Fuji! Do you realize that you deserve to go into the Guinness book of world records for that?!" Jirou said enthusiastically.

"Jirou…your fever." Fuji reminded him. "What do you mean I deserve to go to Guinness?" he asked.

Jirou grinned. "It's not everyday that someone slaps Oshitari and lives to tell the tale!!" he answered.

At that, Fuji smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oshitari chuckled. "Does your insight see everything, Atobe?"

Atobe smirked. "It does Oshitari."

"Then tell me what you see now."

"I see a lovesick fool who doesn't intend on doing anything even if the object of his affections has been brought to him in a silver platter."

Oshitari was taken aback for a moment before chuckling. "Is that so?" he asked as he looked at the window. Atobe looked at him and smiled. "Don't make me regret that I brought him here, Oshitari Yuushi" he said as he exited the room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a free day for the Hyoutei tennis team, yet the courts, which one would expect to be silent, was filled with the rhythm of a swinging racket and a bouncing ball.

Fuji Syuusuke was using his free time at the courts. Practicing until he had no strength left, even to stand.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself, you know." A voice drawled out.

Fuji caught the ball with his free hand and felt the wind pass him.

"I'm surprised that you're still talking to me, Oshitari." He said.

A chuckle. "I'm surprised that you'd even ask."

Fuji turned around. "I'm sorry about yesterday…" he said with a bow.

Oshitari approached him. "I might forgive you…" Oshitari said "…if you go out with me."

Fuji eyed him for a while. "…after that you'll forgive me?" he asked.

"I'm a man of my word." Oshitari answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You actually agreed to go on a date with him?!" Shishido asked, bewildered of the sudden change of events.

"Only to have him forgive me…" Fuji said as he fixed his suit.

"So why the formal wear?"

Fuji looked at himself in the mirror before turning around to face Shishido. "He said we're going to a five star restaurant and I should dress as such." He answered.

"Geki Dasa…I'm surprised he didn't ask you to wear a dress…"

"Shishido!"

"I'll shut up!!" Shishido said with a grin _'Even if I'm sure that Oshitari wouldn't be against the idea…'_ he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Fuji asked, halfway through dessert.

Oshitari smiled at him. "And they call you a tensai…"

Fuji sighed in relief.

"You just noticed?"

Fuji's eyes snapped open. "Yuushi…you know that I.."

"Haven't moved on from Tezuka? That's obvious."

Fuji glared at him. "That's not true…"

"You're not doing a good job in proving otherwise…"

Fuji grew silent.

"What do you want from me, Oshitari?"

Oshitari smiled. "A chance, Fuji."

"Chance?"

"A chance to let me free your heart and soul from the shadow known as Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji looked at him.

"Y-yuushi…" he said in shock.

"I'll take that as a yes to my request." Oshitari said, his smile turning to a smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arn What's this? You look happier, Oshitari" Atobe observed the next day.

"Of course I am, Atobe"

"And will you tell Ore-sama what is the cause of this?"

Oshitari smirked.

"The lovesick fool has the chance to reach for his goal on the silver platter."

Atobe grinned. "Good." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji…" Oshitari said as he wrapped his arms around the other tensai's waist.

"Y-yuushi…we're in the clubroom…" Fuji reminded him.

Oshitari grinned as he looked at the varying reactions of the other regulars.

"Let them see, so that they know you're mine…" Oshitari whispered.

Fuji turned a bit red.

"By the way, Syuu-chan" Oshitari said.

"What is it, Yuushi?" Fuji asked, smiling softly now.

"You have nice legs…."

"!!!"

_SLAP!_

Atobe shook his head. "Some things never change." He said with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Well….I'd have to admit…tensai pair is definitely not my style….sorry that it's so bad….

Anyway…next chapter will be another random pairing…

OishiFuji

I will copy paste a segment of my other here by the way:

BS: I thought so… anyway….reviews are welcome and would be greatly appreciated. Oh, by the way…would anyone like to see a bloopers fic?

Niou: what's that?

BS: You're dripping fluorine on my rug, Niou…..

Niou: Got a problem with that, Purii ? I don't see you complaining about Yukimura…

BS: Yagyuu how would you feel being paired up with---

Niou: I'm going! I'm going!!--leaves, pulling Yagyuu along--

BS: Anyway…Bloopers reel meaning bloopers from all my teni-puri aka Prince of Tennis fics. Needless to say there are a lot.

Kirihara: I thought you said you were making a behind the scenes!!

BS: That too… --hands Kirihara a gingerbread house and a flame thrower-- thank you, Akaya

Kirihara: BURN!!!

BS: Are flamers allowed to join you, Akaya?

Kirihara: BURN, GINGERBREAD MAN!!! BURN!!!

BS: We'll take that as a yes….

Anyway, Bloopers reel and Behind the scenes for all my fics anyone?

If you wish to see the whole promotional thingy please refer to my one shot Rikkai Dai Fic: Black Cap.


	12. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
